That's not what I Meant!
by R.S.W.D.W
Summary: Smutt...'nuff said.


_This story has been beta-ed by Trumpet-Geek_

Ok! So if you've visited my pro then you know bout my friend's…and how they raged me for producing crap! I can't help it; my musses ran away from home. (Sob's)

Any way a good friend that loves HichxxxIchi (yesh I know three of em) got to poking around and read a story that got 'im drooling but it just didn't make him happy and there for started begging me for a version that he wanted…

So this is dedicated to JaJa and Nisei-sama!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Who cares if you talk to your self, at least when you talk to your self,_

_you're talking to someone intelligent._

Nisei-sama

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**That's not what I Meant!**

Directed by; R.S.W.D.W

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summery: Smutt…nuff said.

-Ichi's POV-

So here I am, facing off with **him** once again, and of all the fucking times for this to happen...

I just got back tothe human realm from a bachelor party Renji and some of his friends were throwing for another guy he knows. I guess Renji is well-liked. Surprising. Anyway, I managed to steer clear of the booze, but they played porno videos the whole damn evening and are still playing them! I'm barley seventeen and sure as hell don't have proper control over my damn hormones yet, so I told Renji I was out and made a quick exit before I made a fucking mess all over my self. Damnit, it wasn't easy trying to hide my hard-on ether, even if I'm wearing my hakama and gi; the extra fabric just didn't hide my erection as well as I wished it did. And all the damn staring! Fuck, that was annoying!

I don't consider myself a pervert, but my hormones won the war. I tried to stay calm, but found myself glued ta the futon and watching five (count them,FIVE) movies. Uncomfortably. So now I'm so fucking hot and bothered a slight breeze would fockin' make come. I need to release, but I wait to go home to the privacy of my own bathroom. Unfortunately for my hormones, every corner I tern, I manage to bump into couples making out or a whore and a twit jacking off… It's a damn good thing I'm in my Shinigami form. It was like a train wreak; you know you should cover your eyes from the carnage but you're compelled to look anyway. It made my cock throb painfully.

to avoid certin _things,_ i took off walking through the parkto calm down and before I knew it, **he **was whispering in my ear. Thats how i ended up in my inner world, alone facing off with** him**, hornny as hell.

-Shiro's POV-

Tehehehe!, well 'ere he is staring me down like all the time's before, with that perpetual frown plastered across his face. Mm, an' what a wonderful time ta challenge my lil king than when he's distracted.

…Damn that's a helluva bonner…

Wait, did I jus' think that? Wha' the hell! Couldn't help bu' notice it, though. Wait wha' am I thinking, I have complete control over my body…king don't…ah well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you want, Hollow?"

'Aww, now do I have ta have a reason ta visit?'

"What do you want?"

'My, my, aren't we demandin'.'

"Hollow!"

'Fine, Im fuckin' bored en wanted ya ta entertain me.'

"…"

'King?'

"You have that backwards, Hollow; _you're_ supposed to entertain _me_."

'Well, I s'pose we could just fight 'n' see who'll be King.'

"You know I won't let you hurt anyone, so there's no way I'll let you win."

'Yes bu' yer not strong 'nough ta do yer part properly. Yer s'pose ta ride your horse 'n' you don't even do tha' right!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ichi's POV-

My eye twitched a little; there's that metaphor again. He like to use that one a lot.

Funny. The only part of it echoing through my thoughts right now are _rides your horse._

And there's something about that smirk of his… Damn, damn, damn!

I need to release! My entire body is trembling with the **need…** He's so damn arrogant, just look at the wayhe cocks his hip out... And that damn twisted smile, and that tongue...

I swallowed hard; I'm making my '_problem_' throb harder; I'm fully erect now. And in the back of my head there's a voice echoing; _'it would only be masturbating.'_

…Why the hell would I be thinking of that!

-Shiro's POV-

Tehehehe! Well, the challenge has been set. Next he'll wait fer me ta make a move; he's used ta me moving in on 'im first so I'll coax 'im inta comin' at me this time and- and…what the hell is that look he's giving me? Never seen it before, what's he up ta? Anyway, I started the game by going fer my sword, next thing I knew my face was acquainted with the window pain of the sidways building I was standing on with my bare ass in the air, my hakama at my knees, my gi covering my head, and my left arm twisted behind me. Jus' what the hell happed! I can't see a damn thing bu' I know king's got a hold on me. So I asked 'im.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'What the hell you doin'?!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ichi's POV-

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I knew he was stalling to make me lax, so I made the

move before he could. Really must of surprised him; he didn't move, fight back, or curse me for all of two minutes. He asked me what I was doing then he started struggling. I twisted his arm a little harder, making him growl, but that was kind of sexy.

I rubbed my hand slowly up and down his thigh up to his hip, and then grabbed him, fingers digging hard enough to bruise then slammed into him without preparation.

_Damn he's tight!_

That little scream he let loose was well worth it. I pulled out of him and slammed in again over and over tell I got a decent rhythm going. In between his gasp's he asked me…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Wha'…the hell…are…you…doin-aaaaa!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Shiro's POV-

Tha' lil bitch's got me on the ground whith my pants down and his cock in my ass! Fuck, it hurts!

"AAAAHH!"

He's slamming into me over and over, damn it fells good. My body's all tingly from the bundle of nerves he's hitting inside me. I still want to know what he's thinking, so I asked again.

-Ichi's POV-

Ha! He asked the same question again, so this time I gave him an answer. I couldn't help but smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, you're always…tellin' me…a king…**rides**…his horse."

'Tha' was a metapho-aaaaah, yesss!'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He tried to lift himself up when he yelled at me, but I must have nailed his prostate because his body quivered and he moaned, falling onto his elbow and he screamed for more.

I finally got a decent rhythm going after his interruption and pulling him to me, and bucking into him. All those little whimpers are driving me fucking wild! His mumbling is garbled by the gi over his head. He started pumping his own hips to push back to get me even deeper and I herd hem yell for more. I finally let his other hand go and it fell limp to his side. I grabbed his slim hips hard enough to leave bruises and slammed him harder. He managed to slip his free hand to his cock and started jerking himself off.

Then I leaned forward, placing my hands on the ground at ether side of his head; he pushed back onto me and I bucked into him. The new position must of allowed me access to those nerves again. I went in up to the hilt and he wailed and moaned in bliss. He pulled his other hand out in front of him and is arching his back.

"YESGODYESYESYES!" Shiro screamed.

Then he came hard, covering the window we were on in his semen as his muscles tensed and tightened around me. Damn that felt good!

Before long I was seeing flashes of white and I followed shortly after, riding out my orgasm till i was totally spent.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Damn tha' felt grate.'

"Yeah."

'Um...?'

"What?"

'Can we do it again?'

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok! JaJa n Nisei-sama it's done hope you enjoy!

LOL! I **think** my pervert muse came back to me.

And I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well.


End file.
